onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark-Dark Fruit
The Dark-Dark Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control darkness at will, making the user a Darkness Human. It was eaten by Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard, who stole it from Commander Thatch of the Whitebeard Pirates' 4th division. This fruit is considered "unique" even for a Logia type, and the ability it grants is said to be the "most evil". Etymology *"Yami" (闇?) is the Japanese word for "darkness". Appearance The Dark-Dark Fruit is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of oversized and teardrop shaped grapes. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Blackbeard, is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. Similar to a black hole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that it does not completely compress and annihilate that which is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather creates some form of space where things are stored. Blackbeard was able to suck an entire city into it and, when eventually regurgitated, everything expelled was reduced to scraps but not completely destroyed. The guards of Impel Down that Blackbeard sucked in also survived, although they were heavily wounded and in shock. The most unique and frightening advantage of the fruit is that the user also has the ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruits by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. All types of Devil Fruit, be it a Paramecia, Zoan or Logia, are affected by this, though Logias are most affected as they can no longer become intangible by transforming into their respective element. This nullification truly seems absolute, as though the Devil Fruit users had never gained their powers at all. This was shown when Luffy's stretching powers were canceled on touch, unlike the effect of a body of water or sea-prism stone, both of which just inhibit a person from controlling their powers. It was shown earlier when Luffy was stuck underwater that his neck could still be stretched above the water's surface, and that Armament Haki would simply nullify the defensive aspects of a Devil Fruit such as intangibility and the malleability of rubber. When Blackbeard took the Tremor-Tremor Fruit from Whitebeard's corpse via an unknown method, he claimed that, with the power of darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness" combined with the power of quakes which "brings destruction to all", he was truly invincible and the strongest. Also, Blackbeard claimed that the Dark-Dark Fruit is the strongest power amongst all other Devil Fruits. Weaknesses The major strength of this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. Since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks, which do not pass through the darkness they turn into. If they fail to absorb an attack in time, the user can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more, as stated by Teach. In addition, while the ability to nullify Devil Fruit abilities is very powerful, the user must actually touch and remain in contact with the victim for the effects to remain constant, meaning that if the victim is somehow separated from the user's physical touch they will quickly regain their Devil Fruit abilities. However, it seems this power can be overcome in certain situations. Whitebeard somehow managed to activate his powers even with his hand around Blackbeard's neck, somehow ignoring the nullification of his Devil Fruit powers through physical contact. It is possible that Whitebeard used his Haki to nullify the effects, but it is also possible that Blackbeard actually has to touch the other user, rather than the user touching him (similar to how Crocodile has to use his right hand to absorb liquid). However, it seems that touching bare skin is not required, as Blackbeard was capable of nullifying Luffy's powers at Impel Down by touching his clothes, overall suggesting that his hand must be touching the person or material on the person for it to work. Nonetheless, considering the aforementioned attraction ability due to his powers, if the opponent is strong enough to break his grip without the aid of their Devil Fruit, they will regain their respective Devil Fruit powers. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Teach, have been used so far for mostly combat purposes. He was able to defeat Ace in battle, his former commander, despite Ace possessing the Flame-Flame Fruit. Blackbeard has two main methods of usage of this fruit's power. The first is to spread his darkness throughout the ground, entrapping his targets and everything else within the vicinity, and then absorb them into the darkness, with extreme crushing force, and finally regurgitating the remaining debris with equal force. The second is the focus of the Devil Fruit nullification aspect, to which he combines with the gravity's attraction force, pulling in his long-ranged targets into his grasp and then punching them with his immense strength. Techniques *'Black Hole': History Trivia * Category:Logia